Camera Spike
The Camera Spike is an equipment item featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, costing . Overview The Camera Spike allows the player to see anything in front of it using thermal imaging in a box at the top left corner of the player's HUD, replacing the mini-map. To the contrary of what has been shown in gameplay footage, the mini map is not permanently replaced by the camera feed and can be toggled by pressing the equipment button. The area that the camera covers is dictated by the player's facing (both horizontal and vertical) when it is placed. The camera spike can be destroyed by melee or bullets. If the player is dissatisfied with the placement of the Camera Spike, it can be picked up and replaced somewhere else, and unlike turrets, is simply placed back into the player's inventory. Tactics *A common use of the camera spike is to place it behind the player's lookout (camping spot) to detect any enemies coming their way. However it depends on the angle and elevation of the camera spike itself. A good position is very much beneficial in preemptive counter strikes on the player's attacker. E.g. at the stairs of a building in Nuketown, aiming it between the hall of the room and the stairs itself, making the camera spike less visible and prone to attacks if placed at the corner, while the player takes out enemies from the windows. *The camera spike can also be used as bait. However, this tactic should not be used if another peice of equiptment is available or if a safe spot to camp can be reached safely. *Can be used near objectives to prevent being surprised by enemy locations. If used correctly this bonus is as effective as a Blackbird. Cameraspikedeploying.jpg|Holding a camera spike Cameraspikedeployed.png|A deployed camera spike File:Camera_Spike_View.png|View through the Camera Spike. Trivia *To tell if the Camera Spike is a friendly or enemy camera, the player can look at the light on it. A red light means it is an enemy camera, and a green light means it is a friendly camera. The player can also see their team's logo above it if it's friendly. *Players using the Ghost Pro perk will be undetected by the Camera Spike. *Camera Spike is the first item in all of the Call of Duty Series that replaces the mini-map feed instead of hiding or covering it up. *Players can hack enemy's Camera Spikes and to use it for themselves through hacking it using the Hacker Pro Perk, but if hacked the player cannot choose to turn it off unless the camera is destroyed. *In the first reveal trailer the Camera Spike was taller than it currently is. This change was most likely made to reduce exposure. *To position the Camera Spike in a certain Y-axis direction, the player must simply look up or down according to where they want the camera to point. *The camera spike is not included in the Wii version of Black Ops. *On the side of the box near the bottom of the camera, the word 'KampTek' is written. This is possibly a reference to the common practice of "Camping" *The Camera Spike cannot be used in Split-Screen mode, both offline and online. *The Camera Spike's camera resembles the one on top of the Sentry Gun. *If the Camera Spike is placed on an incline it will adjust to a straight position. *Camera spikes also replace the full map in the start menu with a larger image of what it's seeing. Category:Equipment Category:Multiplayer